Facing Your Fears
by Booksaremyhaven20
Summary: Clary was the queen bee of her school. But something happened that made her leave with everyone questioning why she left. Jace and his siblings moved to the town a couple of weeks after Clary had left. They all heard about how Clary was top dog in school then out of nowhere left. A year later she comes back completely different. What happened to Clary? Clace in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys, So this is my new story! I hope that you guys like it. Read and review to tell me what you guys think and if I should continue. Thank you **

**Booksaremyhaven20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassie Clare does**

*Clary POV*

I can't believe I'm back in New York. When my parents found out what had happened that night, they sent me to Oregon to live with my Aunt Charlotte. They said that they wanted to send me to her because they thought that it would be good for me. I knew that they wanted to maintain that perfect family image that they have. I will never forget how my parents reacted when I had told them about what happened that night. My mom was crying her eyes out, and my dad couldn't even look at me. I had made some stupid decisions in my life, but what happened that night topped all of it.

I was the queen bee of the school. I ruled it with an iron fist alongside my group of friends Aline, Kaelie, Sebastian, and Magnus. Out of all my friends I was closer to Magnus. He was a very flamboyant guy who had an outstanding fashion sense for a guy. Everyone else in my group called themselves my friends because they wanted to have a high ranking at the school. Of course I didn't care at the time. All that really mattered to me was that I maintain my high status.

The only person I told about that night other than my family was Magnus. He was shocked at what I told him. He couldn't believe what my so-called "friend" did to me. When I told him that my parents were sending me to my aunt, he understood but he was sad that I was leaving him alone with and I quote "these dimwits". I told him that we would keep in touch while I'm in Oregon, and that he could come and visit me during the breaks. We both kept our promises over the past year. We called, texted, skyped and Magnus even visited every break that he had. I was grateful that he still saw me as a friend, and he didn't abandon me. When I told him that I was coming back to New York, he couldn't be happier. He practically screamed my ear off when she told him the news over the phone.

Nervous doesn't even describe how I feel about going home. Not only will I have to face my parents, but also I will have to face all of classmates. Magnus told me that when I left, everyone was asking where I went and if I was coming back. He just told them that I wanted to stay with my Aunt for a while. It was semi-true, she enjoyed being around her Aunt Charlotte, but she didn't leave so she could have aunty-niece time.

Here I am sitting down in my old room trying to figure out what I'm going to do when I have to go back to school. I already know that I'm not going to hang out with my old clique again. I changed while I was away, I am not going back to the Clary I was. Not caring what I did and making dumb decisions. I have more responsibilities now. I was going to focus more on school instead of going out every night, and maybe even try back out for the cheerleading squad. While I was trying to plan out what I was going to do, there was a knock at my door. I sat up from my bed and opened my door revealing a very glittery Magnus.

"Hey biscuit. Whatcha up to?" Magnus asked as he strode into the room.

"Nothing much, Just over reacting about going back to school." I said as I sat down in the desk chair.

"You know I heard that homeschooling is totally in now." Magnus said while examining his nails. I giggled and threw a pillow at him.

"I'm pretty sure a couple of people already saw me when we went to the mall the other day. Besides, I'm going to have to face everyone sooner or later. Also if I stayed home, I won't be able to meet this amazing boyfriend of yours." I said while smirking. While I was in Oregon, Magnus's boyfriend had moved in a couple weeks after I left. Magnus would call me every night telling me about how good looking he is and how much he liked him. It took him a month to build up the courage and ask him out, and soon after the two of them were a couple. Magnus always talked about his boyfriend. He also always mentions that his boyfriend has a "hot" brother. Magnus loves playing matchmaker. He says it's his calling in life.

"Of course my biscuit." He said with a smile. Then his smile disappeared and his facial expression became serious.

"So, What are you going to do about everyone at school? I already heard many rumors about you being back. Kaelie isn't to pleased you're coming back. She thinks that now that you're back, you will take you spot back as queen bee." I scowled at this. Of course Kaelie wouldn't be happy I was back. Even if we were "friends", I knew she didn't like me. She only hung around me because my status would help her status.

"Well first of all Kaelie can suck it, and I have decided to just hold my head high and not let all the gossip get to me. Besides Kaelie can keep her spot has head bitch and keep all of those two faced wannabes. I have you as a friend and I won't need anyone else. I learned a lot while I was away. Now that I am back, I have a lot more responsibilities than I did before." I sighed. Magnus was wiping away fake tears.

"I know it was hard for you at first Clary, especially with the…" Magnus trailed on, and I looked down at my feet. Magnus continued with his little speech.

"I know you don't want other people to know about your situation either, but I just wanted to let you know that I am always here for you. Even if everyone else abandons you, I will be at your side helping you out." I couldn't help it. Tears started to pool in my eyes and run down my cheek. I pulled Magnus into a tight hug and cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you Magnus. You don't know how much that means to me." I said while wiping away my tears.

"Don't sweat it. How about we head over to the mall and get our shop on huh?" Manus said while shimming his shoulders. I couldn't help but giggle and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun. Just give me a sec to change my clothes and tell my parents where I'm going and we should be fine." Magnus just nodded his head and walked out of my room, into the living room. I sat up from my desk chair and walked over to my closet. Right now I was in sweat pants and my one of my brother's football shirts. Magnus would not let me out of the house looking like this. So I decided to throw on a red crop top, black high waist jeans, and my red toms. I just made my hair into a messy bun and did my make-up simple. After I was okay with my outfit, I grabbed my phone and wallet and headed down stairs to meet Magnus. I found him sitting on the couch texting someone. It was probably his boyfriend. I cleared my throat so that he would now that I'm in the room. He locked his phone and turned towards me.

"Gosh Shortcake, I thought you died up there since you were taking forever." He said with a small smirk. Being the immature person I am, I just stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed the keys to my car with Magnus in toll. The two of us got into my red BMW convertible and drove off to the Mall.

We finally found a parking stall after driving around in circles for five minutes. Magnus and I jumped out of the car and walked into the mall. The two of us started to walk into Stores, trying on new clothes, and soon later coming out of each store with at lest one bag. Something that you should no about Magnus is when he shops, he goes to every single store and he buys at least one COMPLETE outfit. After we covered the entire mall we walked over to the food court and placed our bags down at a table. Magnus sat down with a huff and wiped off the imaginary sweat at his forehead.

"This was a successful shopping trip wasn't it biscuit?" I just nodded and looked around to see what I was going to eat. When I finally decided on sushi, I told Magnus to watch my stuff. He just nodded and whipped out his phone. I walked over to the sushi place and placed in my order. After a couple of minutes my food was ready and right before I was about to turn around, a familiar voice rang behind me.

"Hey Clare! I didn't know you were back." I turned around to face the she devil herself, Kaelie. She did not change at all. She still has a fake tan, her face is still caked with tons of make-up, and her clothes look like they were going to burst soon.

"Hi Kaelie. I just came back a couple of days ago." I said in a monotone voice. I was about to walk off but she reached out and yanked my wrist back.

"Listen you whore, just because you're back doesn't mean I'm giving you back your pedestal. I'm top dog around here now, so you do what I say." I yanked my wrist out of her gripped and glared at her.

"You don't own me Kaelie. If I want to do something then I'll do it-" Before I could finish my sentence, she cut me off.

"I didn't want to have to use this Clary, but I know the real reason why you left for Oregon." I was about to cut her off but she just kept talking.

"Don't give me the I wanted to spend time with my Aunt crap. I know the reason why you left was because of that night." With that she smirked and my face paled. How did she know? The only person I told was Magnus and my parents. Hell not even my brother knew why I left.

"Well Clare, it was nice seeing you. I can't wait for school on Monday." She winked at me and walked away. I sped walked to the table and plopped myself into the chair. Magnus noticed me as I was sitting down and his expression became worried.

"Biscuit, you look pale are you okay?" He asked with concern. I just looked down at my hands.

"Kaelie knows why I left. How did she find out about it Magnus?" I whispered. Magnus's eyes widened.

"I thought the only people you told were me and you parents?" I just nodded and rubbed my temples.

"Yeah, I didn't even tell my brother Magnus. How does Kaelie know?" I said with my voice shaking. Magnus grabbed my hand with both of his.

"Listen Clary, I will get to the bottom of this. I won't let that bitch use what happened that night against you." I squeezed Magnus's hands and said a quiet thank you.

"Magnus can we just go now? I need to get home already." Magnus just nodded and the two of grabbed all of our belongings and walked out to my car. Magnus said I wasn't fit to drive so he took my keys and drove me home. As soon as we got to my house, I grabbed all of my bags and walked into the house up to my room. Magnus followed me upstairs. I put all the bags into my closet and collapsed onto my bead face first into the pillows, and I did something I haven't done since that night. I cried my eyes out with Magnus rubbing circles on my back


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV**

**Hey I'm back. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update on this story. This past week has been really hectic. I had test after test and I really needed to focus on those. I really hope you guys aren't mad. So to make it up to you, I decided on an extra long chapter. Hope you guys like it and tell me what you guys think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does. **

I woke up on my bed with Magnus lying down by my feet. I smiled at how peaceful he looked. Magnus is my only true friend. I used to have another friend named Simon, but I chose my popularity over him. That is something that I would never forgive myself for. If I ever get the chance, I am going to try and make amends with him. Back then, being popular meant everything to me. I didn't realize what I had until I lost it all.

While I was in thought, Magnus started to stir. His cat-like eyes started to open, and he sat up and stretched out his body.

"Hey Biscuit. How did you sleep?" Magnus asked with sleep still clear in his voice.

"Alright. Thank you for being here for me Magnus. It means a lot to me." I said with a small smile that Magnus returned.

"I would do anything for you Clary." Magnus said as reached out to hold my hand.

"What do you want for breakfast? I could make chocolate chip pancakes if you want?" I asked. Magnus sat straight up at the word chocolate chip pancakes.

"Your famous chocolate chip pancakes? Is that even of a serious question? Of course I want pancakes." I rolled my eyes at Magnus's sarcastic tone and stood up from my bed to wash up.

After brushing my teeth and putting my hair into a sloppy bun, I walked down stairs to start making pancakes. As soon as the smell of pancakes starts to fill the house, I hear footsteps running down the stairs. I laugh when I see my older brother Jonathan, at the bottom of the staircase, sniffing the air.

"Are you making your famous chocolate chip pancakes?" Jonathan asked while speed walking into the kitchen. I could only smile at the enthusiasm in my brother's voice.

"Yes, Magnus stayed over last night so I decided to make pancakes for breakfast." I said while flipping a pancake over.

"Well if you're going to make chocolate chip pancakes whenever Magnus sleeps over, he should sleep over more often." I laughed at my brother's response.

My brother and me continued to talk, and out of nowhere, Magnus came down in a sparkly purple shirt, and leather pants.

"Biscuit, are the pancakes almost done? I'm starving over here." Magnus said as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Just wait a second." I said as I finished flipping the last of the pancakes.

"Why do you call my sister biscuit." Jonathan asked in a curious tone. Magnus let out a loud laugh and turned towards my brother.

"I'm not sure, you sister just looks like a biscuit." Jonathan looked at Magnus weirdly, and placed a couple of pancakes onto his plate. This was our cue to also start placing pancakes on our plates and dig in.

When everyone was done eating, Jonathan gathered up all the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Once everything in the kitchen was clean, Magnus dragged me back up to my bedroom, and closed the door. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Magnus, why did you drag me back up to my room?" Magnus just smiled and gestured me to sit down.

"While we were eating, I got a text from my boyfriend saying that he wanted to hang out today." At this my heart dropped. I was hopping that I could keep Magnus here all day for company.

"Where are you guys hanging out?" I asked while playing with my fingers.

"Wait biscuit, you didn't let me finish. I asked if I could bring you along and he said he would love to meet you." Magnus said with excitement. I didn't want to intrude on Magnus's date.

"I don't want to be a third wheel Magnus. I'll just stay home with John and watch Netflix." I smiled at him, which he frowned back.

"Clary you're not gong to be a third wheel. Besides, he's bringing his little sister who is most likely going to bring her boyfriend, so you won't be third wheeling." He said with a grin. I could only frown. Great not only would I be intruding on Magnus's date, but his boyfriend's sisters date.

"That didn't make me feel any better Magnus." I mumbled.

"I swear if you don't come, I will burn all your sketch books." He said while smirking. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't." I said while narrowing my eye's.

"Try me." Magnus said with that stupid smirk on his face.

**Page break *********************************************************************

Once I changed into a tank top and jeans, Magnus and I walked outside to my car and drove off to the park. We sat in silence for a while.

"I still can't believe you blacked mailed me into doing this." I said while still looking at the road.

"Well Clary, you need to make new friends. Trust me, you're going to adore Alec and his sister." He said while examining his nails. I just groaned and continued to drive towards the park.

A couple of minutes later, we were pulling up into the parking lot of the park. After I parked the car, Magnus jumped out and started to stretch. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous he was being.

"We were in the car for like ten minutes. Why do you need to stretch?" I said while locking my car. Magnus just rolled his eyes.

"Is it a crime to just stretch out?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. I just smiled and let him lead the way. We walked towards the big cherry blossom. I could see two figures underneath the tree. You could tell that the two were related. They both had dark hair, and the same body type, but as I got closer, I noticed that the boy had beautiful blue eyes, while the girl had dark brown eyes. Magnus ran up to the dark haired boy and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Alec darling, this is my best friend, Clary Morgenstern. Clary this is my boyfriend Alec, and his sister Isabelle." Magnus said as he introduced us. I smiled and waved.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Magnus has told us a lot about you." Alec said as he outstretched his hand. I took it and shook it.

"Yeah, same here. Every phone call, or video chat was about you. You must be one special guy." Alec blushed at what I said. After I let go of Alec's hand, the girl, Isabelle, strode towards me.

"You're the girl that everyone talks about right? The one a lot of people at school hated?" Wow, this girl doesn't go around the bush.

"Iz." Alec warned.

"Don't worry about it Alec, and Yes I am the girl that a lot of people talk about. I changed since the last time I've been here, but I'm not going to decline what I have done. If you don't like what I have done, then you can take it up with me. Don't be one of those followers who talks behind everyone's back." Isabelle smirked and stretched her hand out.

"Huh, I see you're as feisty as Magnus said. I like you. You're going to be my new bestie." I smiled and took Isabelle's hand and shook it.

"Hold up, Clary is my best friend, and I don't share very nicely." Magnus said while pointing a finger at Isabelle.

"Magnus didn't you say that I should make other friends?" I asked and Magnus just sighed.

"I guess, but I said get new friends, not replace me as your best friend". I smiled.

"Magnus, no one can replace you. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're stuck with me for a long time." I said with a smug smile. Magnus smiled back and went back to talking to Alec.

While the three of us were hanging out, Magnus looked up at Isabelle with a curious face.

"Iz, where's your little boyfriend? I thought he was going to hang out with us?" Isabelle frowned.

"He had a family thing this weekend, and he won't be back till Tuesday." Isabelle said. Magnus dropped the subject and I heard my phone ring. I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone. My mom texted me saying that she wants me to come home right now. I rolled my eyes and dropped my phone back into my bag.

"I'm sorry guys, but I need to go. My parents want me home." I said as I started to stand up. Alec and Isabelle nodded, but Magnus bit his lip.

"Do you want me to come with you? Your parents can be a bit… harsh sometimes." Magnus said the last part very slowly. I rolled my eyes at Magnus.

"Don't worry Magnus. I can handle my parents by myself." Magnus nodded and stood up to give me a hug. I smiled and walked back to my car and started to drive back home.

**Page break *********************************************************************

I got home and walked into the living room finding my parents sitting on the couch. I mentally sighed and walked towards the armchair in front of them and sat down.

"So…" I said very slowly.

"What did you guys want to talk to me about?" I asked. My mom was the first one to speak up.

"Well you start to school tomorrow, and me and your father wanted to make sure that you weren't hanging out with your old clique again. Especially with the situation that you're in." I sighed and started to play with my bracelet.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not going to hang out with them again. Not after what happened that night." I said quietly. My parents sighed and my father spoke up.

"We know sweetheart, but we know how badly you wanted to fit in, but you need to remember the situation that you're in." I sighed again. They think I won't keep my promise in staying away from my old group.

"I promise I'll stay away from them. Besides, I have Magnus and he said that he made new friends. I met two of them today and I think that you would approve of them." I said. My parents nodded.

"Look, I know the situation I'm in, and I know that you guys don't want others to know, but what happens when Aunt Charlotte moves here? I'm pretty sure people will start talking." Both my parents sighed. My mother was the one to speak up.

"We know, we just want you to have some time to adjust. You should have heard some of the things people were saying about you." My mom said with worry in her voice.

"Can you imagine what they will say when they find out the real reason why I left?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I should of just stayed in Oregon with Aunt Charlotte. Being back in New York just brings back so much memories that I don't even think I will be able to handle." I said with a shaky voice. My dad placed his hand on top of mine and started to rub circles.

"You can't run from life sweetie. Trust me, if it were up to me I would have moved our entire family to Oregon." At that my mom shot daggers at my dad.

"But, with you coming back, it just proves how strong you are. So what if people are talking about you? Just remember that it doesn't matter what they think, all that matters is how you see your self. You said that you changed and are a better person right?" My dad asked. I just nodded and he continued to talk.

"That's all that matters. So don't let everyone get to you Clary. Be that strong young woman that I know you are." My dad said in an encouraging tone. I just smiled and wrapped my dad in a big hug.

"Thanks dad, I really needed that." My dad just smiled.

I released my dad from our hug and stood up from my seat.

"I'm going to sleep, I have school tomorrow. Goodnight." I said as I started to walk back up stairs. Once I got back up to my room I showered and changed into my Pajamas.

Even after the talk with my parents, I'm still not comfortable going back to school. No matter how many times I say it in my head, what other people say about me does affect me. I just sighed and hopped into bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Page break *********************************************************************

I woke up to shrill of my alarm clock and pounding on my door.

"Clary, it's time to wake up. We start school today." I could tell it was Jonathan on the other side of my door. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock and snuggled back into my pillows. Out of nowhere, I heard the door open and I felt someone pick me up. My eyes shot open and I saw Jonathan with a stupid grin on his face.

"Jonathan put me down." I said very firmly. Jonathan shook his head and kept a grin on his face.

"No if I put you down, you will fall back asleep and we need to leave soon Clary." I groaned and nodded. With that Jonathan placed me back on the ground.

"Are you happy now Jonathan?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Ecstatic." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and shoved him back out the door. Once he's out of my room, I slowly make my way to the bathroom and get ready.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I go into my closet and pick out what I'm going to wear. I finally decided to go with something simple and comfy. I picked out an olive green cami jump suit with a black cardigan and my black ankle boots. I tamed my hair into simple ringlets and did a half up, half down look. After putting on light mascara and lipstick, I'm ready to go. I grab my book bag that's hanging on my desk chair and make my way downstairs.

I look at my phone to check the time. I have about 25 minutes before I have to leave. I walk into the kitchen and make myself some lunch remembering the horrid lunches they serve at school. After packing up my lunch, I grab a granola bar and an apple and start to head outside towards my car. I hop in and start the car and speed off towards school.

**Page break *********************************************************************

When I pull into the school parking lot, I quickly find an open parking stall and park my car. Before I step out of my car I take a deep breath and closed my eyes. It's my first day back at school and I'm nervous like hell. Then I remembered what my dad said. I opened my eyes took another deep breath and opened the door. I stepped out of my car and gathered all my belongings. When I had everything I needed, I closed the door and started to walk towards the school.

As I was walking I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The girl's eyes are filled with jealousy while the boy's eyes are filled with want and lust. I could here all the whispers from the students around me. 'She's back?!', 'looks like the head bitch is back, wonder what Kaelie's going to do.' I ignored all of it and continued towards the school's office.

I step into the office and walk straight to the front desk. I notice that Ms. Lovelace is still the secretary here. I stop in front of the desk and clear my throat to get her attention. When she notices someone is in front of her she looks up from her computer and her eyes widen when she realizes it's me standing in front of her.

"Hey Ms. Lovelace, I need my schedule and locker number. Could you print that out for me." I asked in the nicest voice I could muster up. She smiled a false smile at me and started to type something on her computer.

"So Clarissa." I frown at the use of my full name.

"What was the real reason you left? Mommy and daddy had to send you away for a drug addiction?" She finished with a smirk. I scowled back at her.

"No I didn't go to rehab, besides it's none of you damn business on why I left and came back. So why don't you just do what you do best. Sit there like a bimbo and shove your chest at every guy that walks in here." At this she glared at me and I gave her a triumphed grin. She hands me my schedule and I walk out of the office towards my locker.

**Looks like Clary's still got that feisty in her. I'm going to update both my stories tomorrow and try to update on both Monday and Tuesday. Thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate it. **

**Booksaremyhaven20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does**

I finally find my locker and I enter in the combination. As I am placing in a couple of books in my locker, I look at my schedule to see what classes I have this year.

**AP Biology-Mr. Garroway **

**History-Mr. Starkwheather**

**Art- Mrs. Belcourt**

**English-Mr. Wayland **

**Lunch**

**Pre-Calculus-Mr. Aldertree **

**Spanish 2- Mr. Malachi**

Clary internally groaned at her schedule. What a lot people didn't know about me was that I was actually really smart. I just chose not to do my work because back then I didn't want to be known as a nerd. Now that I'm back, I decided I needed to step up my game and show everyone that I'm not the dumb slut everyone thinks I am. I just forgot that some of the classes I chose have some of the worse teachers.

Mr. Garroway, and Mrs. Belcourt weren't that bad. It's just the res of my teachers were all strict and lame.

I placed my book bag into my locker and took out my books for my first two classes. I shut the door to my locker and was face to face with Raphael Santiago. He is an arrogant ass that didn't know how to take no for an answer. I frowned and rolled my eyes as I walked away from my locker.

"What do you want Raphael?" I asked in a bored tone. He caught up to me in a couple of strides and started to walk beside me.

"What? Can't I just say hey to an old friend?" He asked with amusement in his tone. I rolled my eyes.

"I have class to get to Raphael-." I was saying before Raphael cut me off.

"You, go to class?" I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yes Raphael I'm going to class. Now can you go and bother someone else?" At that his smirk fell.

"Come on Clary, I know you want some of this." Raphael says as he points towards himself.

"No I don't actually." I mumbled.

"Besides you could tell me the reason why you went away in the first place. Is it true that you were in jail?" He asked me.

"No I wasn't in jail and its none of your freaking business what I was doing while I was away Raphael." He was about to say something else until someone cut him off.

"OMG! Can't you take a hint? She's not interested. She wasn't interested before she left and she isn't interested now. So back the hell off Raphael." A very pissed off Magnus said. I was internally praising Magnus's timing. Raphael mumbled something and stalked off.

"Thanks Magnus, I just couldn't shake him." I said while shaking my head.

"No problem Clary. Have you heard all the rumors about you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well apparently some people thought I was in rehab for a drug problem and others think that I was in jail." I said in a tired tone. Magnus snorted and I hit his shoulder.

"Magnus, this isn't funny." I said as a scowled.

"I'm sorry Clary its just some people create some of the stupidest ideas ever." I laugh because I know it's true.

"So Clary what's your schedule like this year?" Magnus asked. I handed him my schedule. While looking it over he frowned.

"We only have art and English together. What is this?" Magnus said with a shocked tone.

"Do you know anyone in my classes? I don't feel like going through most of the day by myself." I said with a sigh.

"You have AP bio with Alec, and history with Isabelle, but that's all. Do you have any classes with your brother this year?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know. We drove in different cars today." I said. The two of continued to walk until we saw Alec and Isabelle talking. We walked over to them to greet them. Isabelle was the first to notice us.

"Hey Magnus, Clary. I'm loving your outfit Clary, very cute." She said while giving me a look of approval.

"Thanks Isabelle. You look amazing too." Clary said. Magnus walked over to Alec and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Alec you have your first class with Clary." Alec smiled and looked at Clary.

"At least I'll know someone in that class, and I won't get stuck with an awful partner." I smile at Alec.

"Oh Isabelle I have history with you." At that Isabelle started to jump up and down squealing.

"Yay! I won't have to dread history on my own. We can die together Clary." Clary laughed at Isabelle.

"Hey where's Jace?" Magnus asked Isabelle and Alec. The two of them frowned in sync.

"Probably making out with one of the sluts." Isabelle said with irritation clear in her voice. I looked at the three people in front of me with confusion clear on my face.

"Jace is our brother. He's kind of a player and he hangs out with the popular crew." Alec said to Clary. At this Clary nodded her head.

"So basically all of our old acquaintances Clary." Clary snorted at the mention of her old group.

"I totally forgot the two of you used to hang out with them." Alec said.

"Ehhh more like they followed us around." Magnus said to Alec. At this Clary snorted even louder slamming her hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe I snorted that loud." Clary said while turning red. Alec and Isabelle grinned at her while Magnus just laughed loudly.

"Oh Biscuit, that was so adorable. I don't think I ever heard you snort that loud unless it was just us or you were with your family." I smiled at what he said. It was true. I have never really shown my true self to many people.

The three of us continue to talk and soon the warning bell rings. Alec and I say our good-byes to Magnus and Isabelle and head off towards our first Class. When we arrive mostly everyone is already sitting down. When I enter the room, everyone's head snaps up and look directly at me. Everyone keeps their gaze on me as I walk through the Class towards an empty desk with Alec following close behind me. I chose the desk next to the window and Alec takes the empty seat beside me. A couple of minutes pass and everyone turned back around and started to whisper quietly. I could pick up some of them from where I was sitting.

'I can't believe it the rumors are true. She's back.'

'It doesn't look like she got plastic surgery. She looks the same.'

'What is she doing in an AP class?' I also heard a couple of more. Alec leaned closer to me.

"I didn't realize you coming back would have this big of an effect. Everyone is talking about you." Alec whispered to me. I tucked a stray curl behind my ear and leaned back into my seat.

"Yeah, some people don't have a life and feel the need to talk about me 24/7." I said while rolling my eyes. The teacher soon walked into the classroom silencing the class.

"Good morning class. I am your AP Biology teacher this year. My name is Mr. Garroway." He said while writing his name up on the board. He soon passed out our textbooks and a couple of packets. He discussed the standards and what we were learning this year. When he was done, we had the rest of the class to do whatever we wanted. Alec and I were talking until someone stood right in front of our table. I looked up and saw Aline. I totally forgot that she's smart, I thought that with my classes I would be able to avoid Kaelie and the rest of the followers. She smiled at me and I noticed she didn't change much. She still wore tight clothes and plastered make up on her face. The only difference is that her black hair is now up to her shoulders.

"Hey Clare." She said in her nasally voice. I cringed at how irritating her voice is.

"Hi Aline." I say and turn back to Alec.

"Kaelie told me that you were back in town. So are you going to be sitting with us at lunch?" Aline asked me.

"No I have other plans during lunch." I said in a bored tone. At this everyone turned towards us. Aline looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean? Did that trip to rehab mess with you head? You hang out with us, not the rift raft." Aline said while placing her hands at her hips. At the mention of rehab I stood up to face her and Aline shrunk back a little.

"I'm going to say this to you and everyone else since I know they're all listening, I didn't go to rehab, I wasn't in jail, I didn't get plastic surgery or any other stupid things all of you came up with. And Aline, the "rift raft" are my friends, and if that means I'm one of them so be it, but don't be talking about my friends like that." I said with my hands on my hips. Aline just nodded her head and went back to her seat. I took a deep breath and sat back down in my chair. The entire classroom went silent and it stayed that way until the bell rang. I gathered up all my things and headed to my next class history.

When I got there, I saw Isabelle sitting down towards the back of the classroom with an open seat next to her. When she notices me at the front of the classroom, she waves to me and points to the seat next to her. I walk over to Isabelle and plop myself down in the seat next to her.

"Hey, how was your first class? I heard you snapped at Aline. You need to give me the full details now." Isabelle said. I groaned and told Isabelle what happened during 1st period.

"Damn girl. You are making me wish I took bio with you guys. I would have loved to get that on video." Isabelle said while smiling. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous she was being.

"How did you even hear about what happened during biology?" I asked her.

"Somebody in my first period is friends with someone in your first period and she text them about your little bitch fit during Biology." Isabelle said while scrolling through her phone. By now the entire school, would know about her little "speech" during 1st period. A couple of moments later the teacher walked in and droned on and on about what the class was about. He talked the entire class and he assigned us homework on the 1st day. Fan-freaking-tastic

I walked out of History dreading that I still had five more periods I had to get through. I walked over to my locker and placed my biology and history books inside while taking my sketchbook and English book. From the corner of my eye I could see Magnus walking up to me. I closed my locker and met him halfway.

"Is it true? Did you really have a BF during bio?" Magnus asked me. I sighed and just nodded. Magnus laughed really loudly and threw his arm across my shoulder.

"I see you still got it in you, huh Biscuit?" I scrunched my nose up knowing exactly what he meant. I still was able to control these people like my damn puppets.

"Gosh, don't say that. I told Kaelie that I would never revert to being that girl again and here I am having a BF on the first day of school during the first period." I said while shaking my head. Magnus stopped me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Clary don't listen to what that wannabe Barbie has to say. You did change, its just people were getting on your nerves and you wanted to straighten things out. Besides there is nothing wrong with having the occasional BF." Magnus said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Magnus, I really needed that pep talk."

"Now come on lets get to art. The class where you can do all my projects and I can take credit for." Magnus said sarcastically. I laughed at his statement and the two of walked off to art.

**I love feisty Clary. I promise you guys that I will introduce Jace during the next chapter. Let me tell you guys this, Him and Clary will be meeting in a pretty ****_unique _****way. I will update tomorrow, as well as "A Chance at Love" Things are starting to heat up there too. Okay well read, review and tell me what you think. **

**Thank you**

**Booksaremyhaven20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does. **

When Magnus and I arrived to our art class, we chose seats that were in the back right next to the window. The two of us sat down and started to talk.

"Did you see Ciara Smith's outfit today? It screamed I'm a slut and would do the deed for less than twenty bucks." Magnus said to me. I couldn't help but burst out into a fit of giggles.

"No, but I need to see it for myself. I don't think I ever dressed slutty, I mean I was pretty bitchy, but never dressed slutty." Magnus just nodded his head in agreement.

We continued to criticize everyone's outfit, until Ms. Belcourt walked in.

"Hello class. My name is Ms. Belcourt and I'm your art teacher." She said with a dazzling smile. She told us that each week she is going to give us a theme, and we are going to have to draw, sculpt or paint the theme. I was really going to enjoy this class, but Magnus not so much. He couldn't draw anything to save his life.

We had the rest of the class to talk so Magnus and I continued our conversation. The bell rang soon after and Magnus and I headed off to our next class English. When we got to class almost all the seats where taken. There were a couple of seats left in the back, but when I saw who was sitting next to them, I scowled.

"Where are we going to sit? I don't feel like sitting next to the devil." Magnus whispered into my ear. I then noticed an open seat in the middle, but a guy with dark hair and gray eyes occupied the seat next to it. I just beckoned Magnus to follow me and sat in the seat next to the boy. I tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey my name is Clary, I was wondering if my friend Magnus could sit next to me?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Ummm there are two open seats back there." I pouted out my lip a bit.

"You see, we were going to sit there until I notice that the devil was sitting back there." I said while pointing at Kaelie. The boy chuckled.

"Sure, I wouldn't want to sit next to her either. My name is Matt by the way." With a wink, he picked up his stuff and moved to the front of the room. I gestured for Magnus to sit down and he just looked at me with an astonished look.

"I would love to have your power of persuasion Biscuit. It would come in handy in some situations. It also got you the attention of Mr. Hottie over there." Magnus said while pointing at Matt. Magnus does have a point, Matt is good looking. Nice build, adorable smile, and he doesn't like Kaelie.

"We were just talking, besides I don't think he likes me." I said while getting out my English book.

"Doesn't like you? Hunny please the boy was basically undressing you with his eyes when you sat next to him." I rolled my eyes at Magnus.

"Whatever Magnus." I told him. At that moment the teacher decided to walk in the classroom. Like history, this teacher also decided to talk the entire period and give out homework. I internally groan when he tells us we have to read the 1st act of Macbeth and do a worksheet on it. I thanked the Lord when the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Magnus and I walked to my locker to place my books inside and to get out my lunch that I packed this morning. The two of us walked out to the quad, and we saw Alec and Isabelle sitting on a table under a tree. We walked over to the table and plopped ourselves down. I was sitting next to Isabelle and Magnus and Alec were sitting across from us.

"Hey you guys. How was art and English?" Alec asked us.

"Art was fun, the teacher seems laid back, but our English teacher gave us homework and he couldn't shut up." Magnus said in a bored tone. Out of nowhere Isabelle squealed out of delight and turned to face me.

"So Clary, Magnus told me that you used to be a cheerleader before you left right?" Isabelle asked. I just nodded my head slowly and continued to eat my pasta.

"Well, how would you like to rejoin the team?" Isabelle said excitedly. I thought for a while. If I join the squad again, that would mean I have to see Kaelie and Aline more often than necessary, but I really did miss it. I shouldn't let them dictate my life.

"Sure Isabelle. I would love to." I said. Isabelle just squealed even louder and started to jump up and down in her seat.

"Okay so practice starts tomorrow. Just meet me by you locker afterschool." I nodded and went back to eating my lunch.

**Page break*******************************************************************

Lunch ended a little while after, and the three of us separated to head off to our next class. I had pre-calculus to enjoy during next period. The best part was I had it all by my self. Great. When I arrived to class, I was one of the first to get to class, so I chose a seat in the middle of the classroom. I took out my sketchbook and I started to draw a black and white tiger. I was finishing up his eyes when someone ripped my sketchbook out of my hands. I snapped my head up to see who took my book and my eyes widened. Sitting in the seat beside was a golden God, literally. He had a tanned muscular body, golden blonde hair that looked like a halo and mesmerizing amber eyes. I could have sworn I drooled a little. I was snapped back to reality when I saw my sketchbook in his hands. I reached over to try and get it back from him.

"Give that back its mine you asshat." I said while trying to grab my book back. He just smirked at me.

"Asshat, hmmm haven't heard that one before." I only frowned and through a piece of paper at him. Sure he was good looking but he looked like he had an ego the size of Manhattan.

"Can you just give me back my book and do me a huge favor and move to the opposite side of the room." I said with my eyebrows furrowing together.

"No can do little Red. I like where I'm sitting perfectly fine, besides you're an amazing artist." He said with a small smile and handed me back my book. I took it back and placed in back on my desk.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I continued my drawing until I heard _her_ voice.

"Jacey! I can't believe you're in this class." Kaelie said while she was approaching the boy sitting next to me. When she noticed me, her lips curled up into an evil smile.

"Clare you're in this class too? OMG! Clare this is my boyfriend Jace, Jace this is an old friend of mine, her name is Clary." Kaelie said in her very irritating voice. I could only roll my eyes at her.

"I'm kind of shocked you're in this class Kaelie considering you had that kid Samson do all of your homework." Kaelie scowled at me.

"I could say the same about you Clare, considering you didn't show up to half of your classes." She said with a smirk. Jace decided to cut into the conversation at this moment.

"You two ladies know each other?" Jace asked. I said no at the same time Kaelie said yes. At this, Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Jace this is the girl I was telling you about, the one who left just a couple of weeks before you and you family came to town." Kaelie said as she sat in his lap.

"Oh the one that you said left because she had a drug problem?" Jace asked. Kaelie was about to say something before I cut her off.

"Okay first of all, we were not friends Kaelie. You were just one of my mindless followers. Second, I didn't go to rehab, I should of known you started that rumor yourself. I mean out of the entire group, you were the only one who went away during freshman year for your drug problem right?" I asked in a fake sweet voice. Kaelie scowled at me.

"You little bitch, you said you wouldn't tell anyone." She said with a growl.

"Whoopsies." Was all I could say.

"She stood up from Jace's lap and stood up in front of me.

"Just remember Clary, I know what happened that night." She said while pointing her finger at me. I stood up and just like Aline she shrunk back. I'm glad to know I still have that effect on them.

"Remember Kaelie, I know all your secrets, and I could tell all of them to everyone if you cross me. Most of them are twice as bad as what happened that night. So don't push me." I said in a quite threatening tone. She mumbled something and wobbled away to the back of the class. Jace turned to me with an amused look on his face.

"You're a feisty little redhead aren't you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. The teacher soon walked in and began to teach. Throughout the entire lesson, I could feel his eyes linger on me.

**There you have it, Clary met Jace and had a "little" argument with Kaelie. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. It might have more Jace, I'm still thinking it out. Hope you guys liked it. **

**Booksaremyhaven20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does **

**Mavis: yeah my other story is in third person so sometimes I forget that this story is first person and end up writing in third. **

Jace Pov

I woke up to the high-pitched sound of my sister, Isabelle, screaming for me to wake up. I groaned and sat up in my bed. I walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal a very furious Izzy.

"Jace, what took you so long to answer the door?" Iz asked with her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to see how long it would take to annoy you." I said with a shrug. Iz glared at me one last time, and stomped her way back to her room slamming the door behind her. I just chuckled at how easily I could rile her up. I walked into the bathroom and did my usual morning routine. Shower, brush my teeth and comb my hair to give it that messy look. I changed into a gray V-neck shirt that showed off my muscles pretty well and dark wash jeans. I slipped on my gray vans and headed off down stairs.

When I got down there, I saw my brother, Alec, eating a bowl of cereal. I patted his back and went to go make myself a bowl.

"So Alec, how are you and your sparkly boyfriend doing?" I asked while pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"Good, but you would know for yourself if you didn't have your tongue down a girls throat all the time." Alec said while eating another spoonful of cereal.

"Then that would take the fun out of life." I said in a playful tone. Alec just rolled his eyes at me and went back upstairs.

Just as I was finishing up my cereal, Isabelle and Alec came downstairs with their bags in hand.

"Hurry up and get your things Jace or else we're going to be late." Iz said in an irritated tone. I rolled my eyes at how she was over reacting.

"Relax Iz. It's only 7:20, School starts at 8:00. There's no rush to get there." I said while walking back upstairs to get my book bag. I walked back downstairs and found my brother and sister waiting impatiently.

"Finally, I swear you do this on purpose to irritate the crap out of me." Isabelle said while walking out the front door. Alec and I followed her outside to our car, a blue camero. It was my baby. I got into the drivers seat, Alec climbed into the passenger seat while Iz sat in the back. We got to school in less than five minutes. As we pulled up, I saw a sweet red BMW convertible. I never saw that car before. Maybe it was a new student? I wasn't sure whose car it was, but I'm dying to know whose the owner.

My siblings and I started to head towards the school until, I was stopped by a nasally voice.

"Jacey, I haven't seen you in such a long time." Kaelie purred into my ear. Not this girl again. Kaelie and I hooked up a couple of times and now she thinks we're in love. I'm not the relationship kind of guy, and even if I were, I would not want to be in a relationship with her . She's way to clingy for my tastes.

"Hey Kaelie." I said while trying to put some distance between us. She didn't get the hint and she just kept on moving closer to me. She grabbed onto my hand a dragged me to the picnic tables right outside the school. When we got there, everyone was talking about something.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kaelie asked her friends. It was Aline who turned to talk to us.

"Did you know that Clary's back?" Aline asked. Kaelie scowled.

"Yes I did, I saw her at the mall this weekend." Everyone in the group looked up at Kaelie with bewilderment.

"Looks like Kaelie's getting the boot then." A boy who I think is Raphael said quietly, but Kaelie still heard. Her head snapped in his direction and she glared at him.

"Excuse me, but I could take her if I needed to." Kaelie said with her hands on her hips. Raphael just snorted.

"Please, Clary would rip you to shreds. I mean the only reason why you're top dog is because she left." Raphael said in a bored tone. I looked at Kaelie and she was pissed. She grabbed my hand again and dragged me inside.

While we were inside, I was finally able to get Kaelie to loosen the girp on my hands, and take it out of her grasps.

"Listen Kaelie, I have to go and find my siblings. I'll see you at lunch okay?" She frowned.

"Why can't I just come with you?" She asked in her very annoying voice.

"My siblings don't really like you." I said in an honest tone. She huffed and she just stomped away. All I could do was chuckle at how dramatic she was. I looked around trying to find my siblings. After walking around a bit, I found them by some lockers. I could see that they were talking to people. From here I could tell that one of them was Magnus, but I couldn't tell who the other person was. As I got closer, I could see that the person standing by Isabelle is another girl, and man was she beautiful. She had a fiery red mane, pale milky skin, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a simple outfit. An olive green jumper, a black cardigan, and black ankle boots. I could also tell that she had the attention of almost every guy in the hallway. They were all staring at her hungrily.

Just as I was about to walk over to them, the warning bell rang, and the mysterious redhead and Alec walked off in a different direction. I started to walk towards Isabelle and Magnus. When I got there, the two of them looked at me. Isabelle looked at me with annoyance. While Magnus looked at me with amusement.

"Where have you been?" Isabelle asked. Just as I was about to answer, Isabelle started to talk again.

"Wait, don't answer that. I know where you were. You were making out with Kaeile somewhere. Gosh I don't know why you keep on hooking up with her. She's a little pest that needs to be given the boot." Isabelle said with an annoyed tone. I rolled my eyes at Isabelle.

"I know she's a pest Isabelle, she just doesn't know how to take no for an answer. Besides, she didn't pull me off to have a make out session. We ended up talking to her band of followers." At that Magnus started to laugh. Isabelle and I looked at him weirdly.

"Sorry, I didn't know that those bunch of dim wits could keep up a conversation." Magnus said as he wiped away a fake tear. I totally forgot that Magnus used to hang out with Kaelie.

"So what was so interesting that the group of bimbos were able to keep a conversation?" Isabelle asked.

"This girl named Clary. Apparently she's back and the entire group thinks that she's going to dethrone Kaelie." I said.

"Clary doesn't want to hang out with those dumb dumbs any way, but if she wanted to, she would be able to regain her status in less than a minute. She has those suckers wrapped around her finger. You also don't want to piss her off, that girl will tear you to shreds." Magnus said. I looked at Magnus.

"Do you know her?" I asked him.

"Yes I do . In fact she is my best friend. She was the small little redhead standing with us earlier. She left with you brother because they have first period together."

I just nodded. Isabelle turned towards me.

"Jace what class do you have first?" She asked. At least she doesn't sound irritated anymore.

"I have English first." I told Izzy.

"Great, I have that class too." She said. The two of us waved to Magnus and headed off towards our first class.

Page break•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Time skip to during lunch) Jace pov

I was sitting down at lunch with Kaelie and her little band of idiots. I tried avoiding them, but sadly Kaelie was waiting for me by my locker right before lunch. So now here I am wishing that I were any where else other than stuck between Aline and Kaelie. I was snapped out of my head when Aline and Kaelie started to talk.

"So Aline, I heard that Clary was in your 1st period class. Did she say anything to you?" Kaelie asked Aline.

"Yeah she called us a bunch of losers so I put that little skank in her place." Aline said smugly.

"Someone told me that she put you in your place Aline." Some girl I didn't recognize said. Kaeilie's eyebrows rose and Aline scowled at the girl.

"Well…" Aline mumbled. Kaelie cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I can't believe you let that little bitch walk all over you Aline. I thought we went over this. We won't let her get to us. We're the ones who are going to make her life here a living hell, not the other way around." Kaelie said in a furious tone. The two of them continued to talk back and forth and I looked across the courtyard and I saw her. She was sitting with my siblings and Magnus. All of them were laughing at something Magnus was saying. She must have a beautiful laugh. Wait… I don't fawn over girls. Girls fawn over me. I haven't even talked to this girl and she's already invading my mind. I was going to go over and talk to them when Kaelie's obnoxious voice interrupted me.

"Jacey, why are looking off in that direction? Who the hell are you looking at?" Kaelie asked me with a scowl on her face.

"My siblings. I have to ask Isabelle something." I said while standing up. Karelia got a hold of my wrist and pulled me back in my seat.

"You can't go over there. She's with them. I will not allow my boyfriend to associate with that little skank." I rolled my eyes at her and yanked my wrist back.

"I don't know how much times I have to tell you this Kaelie, I'm not your boyfriend. You don't get to decide who I hang out with anyway." I said while walking away. I was about to head in the direction of my siblings and Magnus, but I noticed that they all left.

With a defeated look on my face I walked to my next class, pre-calculus. Oh joy. I get to the class and I'm shocked by what I see. My mysterious redhead,Clary, is sitting down in the classroom. She was sitting in the middle of the class and she was drawing in a sketchbook. I decided to sit in the seat next to her. When I sit down, I look over at her and I notice that she was drawing a beautiful black and white tiger. I was going to try and start a conversation with her, but the asshole in me decided pissing her off is the best way to get her attention. So I snatched her sketchbook to get a closer look at her drawing. She was an amazing artist. I started to flip through the book but a voice interrupted me.

"Give that back! It's mine you assshat." She said while trying t get her book back.

"Hmmm asshat, never heard that one before" I said with a smirk on my face. She frowned at me and threw a piece of paper at my head.

"Can you just give me back my book and do me a huge favor my moving to the opposite side of the room." She said with her eyebrows furrowing together. She looks so adorable like that. Ugh I have to snap out of this.

"No can do little red. I like where I'm sitting perfectly fine. Besides, you an amazing artist." I said with a small smile and handing her back her book. She mumbled a thank you and went back to drawing. I continued to watch her draw until I heard Kaelie's voice from the front of the classroom.

"Jacey! I can't believe you're in this class." Kaelie said as she approached my desk. She then notice Clary beside me and an evil smile grew on her face.

"Clare you're in this class too? OMG! Clare this is my boyfriend Jace, Jace this is an old friend of mine, her name is Clary." Kaelie said in her very irritating voice. I frowned when she called me her boyfriend. Even minutes after me telling her we aren't a thing, she just ignores me. Then Clary spoke up.

"I'm kind of shocked you're in this class Kaelie considering you had that kid Samson do all of your homework." Kaelie scowled at her.

"I could say the same about you Clare, considering you didn't show up to half of your classes." Kaelie said witha smirk. You could feel the tension between the two girls. I decided to but into the conversation.

"Do you two ladies know each other?" I asked. Clary said no the same time Kaelie said yes.

At this, I raised an eyebrow.

"Jace this is the girl I was telling you about, the one who left just a couple of weeks before you and you family came to town." Kaelie said as she sat in my lap. My gosh can't this girl take a hint? I feel like pushing her off, but knowing how consistent she can be, I just left her there.

"Oh the one that you said left because she had a drug problem?" I asked. Kaelie was about to say something before Clary cut her off.

"Okay first of all, we were not friends Kaelie. You were just one of my mindless followers. Second, I didn't go to rehab, I should of known you started that rumor yourself. I mean out of the entire group, you were the only one who went away during freshman year for your drug problem right?" She asked in a fake sweet voice. Kaelie scowled at her. Kaelie just got burned. I wish I got that on video.

"You little bitch, you said you wouldn't tell anyone." She said with a growl.

"Whoopsies." Was all Clary could say. She stood up from my lap and stood up in front of Clary.

"Just remember Clary, I know what happened that night." She said while pointing her finger at her. Clary stood up and Kaelie shrunk back.

"Remember Kaelie, I know all your secrets, and I could tell all of them to everyone if you cross me. Most of them are twice as bad as what happened that night. So don't push me." Clary said in a quite threatening tone. She mumbled something and wobbled away to the back of the class. I turned to Clary with an amused look on my face.

"You're a feisty little redhead aren't you?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me. The teacher soon walked in and began to teach. Throughout the entire lesson, I could couldn't help myself by letting my eyes linger on the beautiful and feisty rehead beside me.

**okay well that entire chapter was in Jace's Pov. Okay so today was my last day of break because my school is lame and decides to only give us three days off, so I won't be updating until the weekend. Again I am very sorry I won't be able to update again sooner, but school is a big pain in my ass right now and I should really focus more on school. So I will update A chance at love today and won't be updating either story until the weekend**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**New Chapter guys! Sorry it took so long, but I was really busy with school and dealing with people I honestly don't like. Yup life is hard. But any ways, hope you guys like it. It has a bit of drama in the beginning, but it lightens up after. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own TMI. Cassandra Clare does**

**Clary Pov (Time skip to after school) **

When the last bell of the day went off, I couldn't get out of my seat faster. I quickly exited the classroom and headed in the direction of my locker. I took out my backpack and all the books I needed for tonight. As I was closing my Locker, I heard someone call my name. I turned and realized it was Isabelle. She was running towards me in very high heels. How does she do it without falling flat on her face, I will never know.

"Woah Isabelle, where's the fire at?" I asked with a small smile playing on my lips. When she finally got to me, she composed herself and flipped her raven colored hair over her shoulder.

"Magnus asked me to tell you that he's going to your house today and that you need to wait for him." Isabelle said while leaning on my locker.

"Umm okay. Did he tell you why he's coming over to my house?" I asked Isabelle while I dig through my bag for my keys.

"He said he had something very important to tell you." I just nodded.

"Will he be here? I don't want to be waiting here forever." I said in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute now." Isabelle said while looking at her phone. Speaking of the devil, Magnus was walking towards us at a very fast pace.

"Hey Magnus. Are you ready to leave?" I ask him. He nods and the two of us walk outside towards my car

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Magnus and I were sitting down in my room. I was starting my homework while Magnus was reading a magazine. I was waiting for him to spill what he had to tell me but he wasn't getting any where near it.

"I thought you had something to tell me Magnus." I asked him while doing my history homework. I could see him shift uncomfortably from the corner of my eye.

"I realized it's not that important." Magnus said without making eye contact. I place my homework on my bedside table and look at Magnus.

"Just spill it Magnus. We never keep anything from each other. Ever." I said. Magnus took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"Clary, _he's _back in town." Magnus said while emphasizing the word he. It took me a while to catch on to what he was saying. When I finally understood what he said, my eyes widened.

"What? My parents said they took care of it. It's the only reason why I agreed to come back. Magnus who did you hear this from?" I asked him.

"Raphael. He told me during last period. He thought it was weird considering the two of you left around the same time and he decides to come back when you come back. I didn't say anything to him. He already knew too much, and I wasn't sure if he was smart enough to put two and two together." Magus said in a soft tone. I can't believe it. The one person that I'm scared of most in the world is back. I didn't know what to think.

"Magnus. I can't face him." I said with tears running down my face. Magnus took my face in his hands.

"Yes you can Clary. I know you. You're the strongest person I know. He can't do anything, besides, he can't tell anyone the real reason why the two of you left in the first place because he would look bad too." Magnus said. He was right. I can't let him affect me.

"You're right Magnus." I said.

"Of course I'm right. I'm Magnus Bane." He said with amusement in his tone. I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Okay, I should really finish my homework. Are you going to stay over for dinner?" I asked Magnus. He just nodded my head and continued to flip through his magazine.

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

"Clary. Dinners ready." My mom sang. Magnus and I put our stuff down and walked down stairs into the kitchen. The sight of my mom pulling something out of the oven welcomed us.

"Mom, can Magnus stay over for dinner?" I asked her. She turned around to face us and smiled.

"Of course sweetie. Magnus are you sleeping over?" My mom said directing her question towards Magnus.

"No my parents said they want me home tonight." Magnus said with an eye roll. My mom just smiled at him.

"Okay. You should tell your parents to come over for dinner sometimes. I haven't talked to your mom in ages." My mom said.

"Sure will do Mrs. Morgenstern. They always love coming here. Your cooking is to die for. I realized that's where Clary gets her amazing cooking skills." Magnus said to my mom. Typical Magnus. He's such a kiss up.

"Aww thank you Magnus." My mom said as she was putting the final touches on dinner.

Magnus and I walked over to the dining room where Jonathan and my dad were. I placed a kiss on my dad's cheek and sat in the seat next to Jonathan with Magnus to the right of me. My dad looked up from his phone the moment we sat down.

"Hey Clary, how was school?" My dad asked. I just shrugged.

"It was okay. I was given homework on the first day sadly." I told my dad. He nodded.

"I see that Magnus will be joining us for dinner tonight. Something's just don't change." He said with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Morgenstern." Magnus said with a small wave. My brother decided at that moment he wanted to bug me my poking me in the shoulder. I turned around to face him with a scowl on my face.

"What is it John?" I asked him.

"I need a ride to school tomorrow. Dad needs to use my truck for something." He said. I groaned.

"What? I am not waiting for you John. Sometimes you take forever to get ready." I said while pointing a finger at him.

"Clary, could you please bring your brother to school tomorrow. I can pick him up after school so you don't have to wait for him to be finished with Football practice." My dad asked giving me the puppy dog eyes. Uggh I can never resist those. I just groan.

"Fine, but John I swear if you aren't ready by 7:30 I'm leaving you to walk to school." I said. My brother just smirked.

"Of course sister dear. I would hate to be the cause of you being late." He said with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Ahhh, Morgenstern dinners. You got a love um. I swear its better than tv." Magnus said. I rolled my eyes at the both of them. My mom brought out dinner and all of us started to eat with small conversations here and there.

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**(The next morning) Clary pov**

I woke up to the shrill of my alarm clock. I groaned and reached out to turn it off. Once the noise stopped, I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I stood up and went over to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. Once I was done showering I rapped my robe around me and walked over to my closet to pick out my clothes. I decided to step up my game a little and picked out a red skater dress with black flats. I spiced it up even more by adding a black knit scarf. I did my makeup like I usually did and curled my hair into cute curls. When I looked okay, I grabbed my things and headed downstairs.

To my surprise, Jonathan was already downstairs in the kitchen eating a muffin.

"Took you long enough. I thought you went back to sleep." He said while looking at his phone. He didn't realize what I was wearing till he looked up.

"Clare, are you seriously wearing that? Boys already look at you like you're a piece of meat. I don't need to beat up extra people today. Its only the 2nd day of school." He said while crossing his arm over his chest.

"Gosh John, don't get so worked up. I think I look fine. Besides I can handle myself if any guys step out of line." I said while packing up my lunch and grabbing a muffin. He sighed.

"Uggh I guess. If it were up to me I would just put you in sweats and my old t-shirts." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my keys from the hook.

"Whatever John. I'm leaving and if you don't follow then it looks like you will be walking to school." I said while walking out the door. The two of us jumped into my car and sped off to school.

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

John and I made it to school in less than ten minutes. I gathered my things from the back of the car and walked into school. As I was approaching my locker, I could see that Magnus, Alec and Isabelle were all standing by my locker.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked as I opened up my locker placing my things inside.

"Nothing. Is it a crime to see my best friend before school starts?" Magnus asked feigning hurt. I rolled my eyes at how dramatic he is.

"Oh and biscuit, might I say I'm loving that outfit right now. Five stars." Magnus said as he was looking at my clothes.

"Why thank you Magnus. What would I do if I didn't have your approval." I said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't be living your life to its fullest darling. Now that extremely hot guy in English definitely won't keep his eyes off you." Magnus said.

"Hey am I not _extremely hot_?" Alec turned asking his boyfriend.

"Of course you are sweetheart. This guy is nowhere near your level." Magnus said reassuring his boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh! Who is this guy and why didn't you tell me about him yesterday?" Isabelle asked very loudly. I winced at how loud she was being.

"His name is Matt he's in our English class, and he was totally checking out Clary yesterday during class." Magnus said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Magnus I don't know how many times I have to tell you but he wasn't checking me out." I said to him.

"Puh-lease Clary, I'm pretty sure every guy here was checking you out yesterday. I can guarantee that especially with what your wearing today, guys will start pouncing in on you." Isabelle said. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous the two of them were being.

"Whatever. I'm going to class. Are you coming with me Alec." I turned to ask Alec. He nodded and pecked Magnus on the cheek. The two of us walked off to our first class of the day.

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**Time skip to English class. Clary pov**

Magnus and I were talking while walking into English.

"I swear Magnus if you ditch me, I will never forgive you." I said in a threatening tone.

"To bad I'm doing it. Don't want to get in the way of you and handsome over there." Magnus said while motioning in the direction of Matt.

"Magnus. I don't know how much times I have to tell you this but he doesn't like me." I said. Magnus just rolled his eyes.

"That's just like saying Kaelie's nose is real. It's false and you know it Clary." Magnus said. I kept on walking to the seats we sat in yesterday until Magnus bumped me with his hip and I landed on someone. It wasn't just someone, it was Matt. When I realized it was him I landed on my cheeks started to burn.

"I am so sorry Matt. I didn't mean to fall on you." I said sincerely. He just smiled at me.

"It's cool. I don't mind catching really pretty girls." He said to me. My cheeks burned even more.

"Thanks I should really get back to Magnus though-." While I was saying this I noticed that Magnus was sitting next to two kids I didn't even know. That asshole. He was pushing me to sitting next to him. Matt turned around to see what I was looking at and noticed my dilemma.

"You can sit next to me if you want Clary. I wasn't saving this seat for anyone." He said while pointing to the chair next to him. I smiled at him and placed my bags down on the seat next to him.

I was taking notes on what the teacher was writing on the board and a piece of paper made its way to my desk. I opened it up and read the note.

"I'm dying of boredom.-Matt" I looked up at Matt and he was trying very hard to hide a smile while taking done his notes. I shook my head and continued to write down my notes. When the teacher turned around, I took out the note again and wrote "Do you think Mr. Wayland realizes that his zipper is down?" I folded the note back up and passed it back to Matt. He opened it up and his smile only got bigger and he was now trying to hold back his laughter. Before he could respond back, the bell rang and everyone was cleaning up. I packed up my stuff and was about to leave but someone grabbed onto my hand. I turned to face who it was and saw Matt.

"What's up Matt?" I asked him.

"Listen Clary I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. I mean, if you don't want to then you don't have to, I was jus-." I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I would love to Matt. How does Friday night sound?" I asked him. He just smiled that adorable smile that I like.

"Yeah Friday sounds awesome. Here put in your number so I can text you the details." He said while handing me his phone. I typed in my number and handed it back to him. He smiled at me and told me that he would text me soon. As I was leaving the class Magnus pulled me out of the door and into the side of the hallway.

"I can't believe he asked you out! Score one for Clary." Magnus said while jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up Magnus." I told him.

"You're just upset because I was totally right about him having a thing for you." Magnus said.

"Whatever. Lets just get to lunch. I'm starving." I told him as the two of us continued to the courtyard.

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**Jace's Pov **

I was walking out in the courtyard trying to find my siblings when I heard someone call my name. I turned toward the voice and I noticed that it was some of my friends from the football team. I walked over to them and gave them all high fives. I sat down next to one of my closest friends, Jonathan.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked. I usually don't sit next to them. I always sit next to my siblings or I get stuck sitting next to Kaelie and her friends.

"We just noticed that for once you didn't have Kaelie attached to your side and we wanted to talk to you." One of my friends Jem said. I chuckled at how true he was about Kaelie being practically glued to my side. Before I could answer back, someone started up something else.

"Hey guys did you see Clary today? Dam did she look hot in that dress." A guy who I think his name is Carter.

"My sister is off limit you guys. I told you guys that so many times." Jonathan growled. What? Clary is Jonathan's sister? Since when did Jonathan get a sister.

"Dude I didn't even know you had a sister." I said to Jonathan. He just shrugged.

"She was staying with my Aunt for a while. I think she left maybe a week or so before you and your family came into town." He said while eating his sandwich. I just nodded. A kid I didn't recognize was walking towards us. He sat down next to Jem and greeted all of us.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had something important to do." He said while getting out his food.

"Oh! Jace this is Matt, he's new this year and he's trying out for the team this year, and Matt, this is Jace Lightwood." Jonathan told me as he introduced me to him. The two of us nodded at each other in greeting.

"What were you doing that was so important man?" Jem asked Matt. I could see that he started to blush.

"Ummm I asked out a girl." He said very quietly. Everyone cheered and patted his back.

"So man who is the lucky girl?" My friend Will asked. At that Matt blushed even more.

"Clary." At that all of our heads whipped to Jonathan. He had a look that would even scare blind people.

"My sister Clary?" Jonathan asked in a scary tone. Matt shrunk back a little.

"Yes?" Matt said like it was a question. I couldn't believe it. This guy had the nerve to ask out my Clary. Wait, did I just call her _my _Clary? God I need to get laid.

"Listen Jonathan if you're not comfortable with me going out with your sister then I'll call it off." Matt said. I was really hoping that Jonathan would say yes. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No I promised Clary I wouldn't interfere with her life. Besides, if you hurt her she is very capable of hurting you herself. I swear if you hurt my baby sister I will beat you to a pulp got it?" Jonathan said. Matt just nodded his head and turned to talk to Jem and Will. I turned to Jonathan.

"Are you going soft man? The Jonathan I know would have ripped him to shreds. What happened?" I asked him so only he could hear.

"I promised Clary I wouldn't but into her life. Besides, my sister can be pretty scary when she wants to be. I don't plan on ever messing with her." Jonathan said with a shrug. Wow Jonathan Morgenstern was scared of his little sister. I didn't even think it was possible for him to be scared. Man Clary sure was something. She's not like all the girls who fawn over me. In fact, I'm pretty sure she hates me. She's a challenge. Boy do I love challenges.

**Bam! Hope you guys loved that chapter. So who do you guys think is back in town and why is Clary so scared of him? I even threw in some Jace Pov in there. Although it may seem like Jace dosen't stand a chance with Clary, espeacially now that Matt asked her out, don't give up hope. I'm planning it all out. It's going to be very awesome. Hope you guys liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. **

**BooksaremyHaven20**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys... Sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update. School has been a pain in my ass lately and I started up softball again. Uggh. Also I was trying to process what happened in "Blue Lily, Lily Blue". That books just gives me the feels man! GanseyXBlue, my heart cries for them to be together. They are honestly the cutest couple ever (well next to Clace of course;) ) well of to the story. This chapter is drama free and please tell me how you feel about it in the review section. **

**Thanks :)**

**Clary Pov**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. Cassandra Clare does. **

I was sitting down in pre-calculus taking notes and I could feel someone staring at the back of my head. I turned around and my eyes met familiar gold ones. I looked back to the front of the classroom to make sure Mr. Aldertree wasn't looking.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I whisper shouted at Jace. He just leaned back in his chair and a sly smirk grew on his face.

"Is it bothering you Red?" He asked. I frowned at him.

"Yes it is Blondie. Now if you don't mind I would greatly appreciate it if you would bother someone else." I said and turned back to the front of the classroom.

I started to take notes again when I felt something hit the back of my head. I rolled my eyes knowing it was probably Jace. I ignored it and continued to take notes. I felt something hit my head again. I whipped around to face a smirking Jace.

"What the hell?" I hissed out quietly. Seeing me angry only made Jace's smirk grow.

"Your cute when you're mad Red." Jace said. At that I only got angrier.

"Is that your way of flirting with me? If it is its not working asshat." I said quietly.

"Aww come on. Are you telling me that you can resist all of this." Jace said as he gestured towards his body. I have to admit. He does have a nice body and that shirt that he's wearing today shows off his body really well. Snap out if it Clary. You have A date with Matt this Friday.

"I can actually." I sneered. Jace was about to say something but our teacher beat him to it.

"Ms. Morgenstern and Mr. Lightwood, would the two of you like to share what you guys are talking about with the entire class?" Mr. Aldertree asked. Jace was about to say something but I cut him off.

"No sir. I'm very sorry for interrupting the lesson." I said sincerely. Mr. Aldertree just nodded and returned back to the lesson. I gave Jace one final glare and turned back around to pay attention.

As soon as Mr. Aldertree finished his lesson he gave us the rest of the class to finish up our homework. I started my homework but I got sidetracked and started sketching in the corner of my paper. I didn't realize what I was drawing until I saw the familiar face on my paper. I was drawing Jace. I erased the sketch without hesitation. Why the hell am I drawing Jace? He is an arrogant prick who is most likely sleeping with Kaelie, but he just pops into my head all the time. I always think about how his eyes are such a beautiful amber color, how his voice sounds, and how soft and golden his hair looks. Okay I really need to snap out of this. I will never have feelings toward Jace Lightwood. I think?

** (Time skip to Friday afterschool)**

"Thank the lord the weekend has finally arrived." Magnus said as he was walking towards me. I smiled at him and closed my locker.

"Why hello to you too Magnus." I said with a grin. Magnus just rolled his eyes at me. Out of nowhere, he started to smile like a maniac and jump up and down. I looked at him with a weird expression.

"Magnus, what on earth are you excited about?" I asked him.

"You have your date with "hot stuff" today." He said excitedly. I rolled my eyes again and pushed at his arm.

"Gosh Magnus. Its just one date! We aren't getting married or anything." I said with a light laugh. Magnus looked at me with shock written on his face.

"Just a date? Do I need to remind you how hot this guy is? If I wasn't so in love with Alec I would totally pounce on that." Magnus said. I couldn't help but shake my head and grab onto his arm.

"Okay drama queen. Lets head over to my house. I need to get ready for tonight." I said while dragging Magnus outside with me.

"I'm texting Isabelle to meet us at your place. She's going to help me get you ready for tonight." Magnus said while whipping out his phone.

"Magnus I'm sixteen. I'm pretty sure I can dress myself." I said to him. Magnus just chuckled.

"Clary, I'm saying this because I love you. You have no fashion sense what so ever. I mean you have your days, but you just aren't fashionable as Isabelle and I." Magnus said while patting my shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I do to have fashion sense. I just don't show it as much as you and Isabelle do." I said. Magnus just continued to pat my shoulder.

"Don't worry darling, the first step to healing is admitting that you have a problem." I shoved his arm off my shoulder and go into the car while Magnus got in as well. The two of us pulled out of the school parking lot and sped off towards my house.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Jace Pov**

Jon and I were sitting down in his living room playing COD.

"Dude are you even trying?" Jon asked as he paused the game. I looked over at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"Sorry man. I just have a lot on my mind right now." I said. Tonight is Clary's and Matt's first date. Throughout the week I was secretly hoping that the date would be called off, but to my dismay it wasn't.

"Okay spill man what's up? You've been acting strange since Tuesday." Jon asked. I was about to say something, but the slamming of the front door interrupted me. The two of us looked towards the door and in walked in Magnus and Clary. The two of them were talking as if they didn't even notice us.

"So if you had a choice between shaving your head or eating Isabelle's cooking, which would you do?" Magnus asked the small redhead standing beside him.

"What kind of question is that? I guess I would shave my head. At least my hair would grow back. I'm not sure I'll live if I eat anything that Isabelle makes." Clary said as she took off her coat. She did have a point. Isabelle's cooking is pretty bad.

"My turn, would you rather-." She was about to finish her sentence but she noticed that they weren't alone.

"Hey Jon. I didn't realize you were home." She said with a smile. Then she saw me and frowned.

"I also notice you brought home goldilocks. It's shocking to see you without your slut hanging onto your arm." She said with a scowl in my direction. I was about to defend myself but Jon beat me to it.

"Come on sis lay off." Jon said. Clary just rolled her eyes and dragged Magnus with her up stairs. Jon turned back to me with sympathy on his face.

"Sorry about that. Clary doesn't have a filter. She's cool once she gets to know you. Just giver her time to warm up to you." Jon smiled and sat up to stretch.

"You want something to eat? I could throw a frozen pizza into the oven if you want." Jon asked as he started to walk into a different room.

"Sure." I said as I followed him into what looked like the kitchen.

Jon and I were chatting and eating pizza when we heard the door slam again.

"Clary! I'm here to help you to get ready." A voice I recognized said. Jon and I walked over to the doorway to find my sister Isabelle standing with a large bag on the ground beside her. When she saw me she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here Jace?" She asked me.

"Jon invited me over after school. I could ask you the same." I said with a shrug.

"Magnus asked me to come and help Clary get ready for her date tonight." She then turned towards Jon.

"Where's Clary's room?" Isabelle asked.

"2nd floor first door to your right." Jon said. Isabelle nodded and lugged her bag upstairs with her.

"Hey you want to stay for dinner? My mom should be home in a hour or so." Jon asked. I nodded and the two of us went back into the living room and decided on a movie marathon to pass the time.

**Clary's Pov **

"No I am not wearing that." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. Isabelle and Magnus frowned at me.

"Come on Clary. Don't you want to look nice for your date?" Isabelle asked. I couldn't help but snort.

"What you guys are forcing me to wear is something you would see on Aline or Kaelie." Magnus rolled his eyes and went back into my closet to search for something else.

"Clary I don't know why you're being so picky. We chose at least five outfits that you refused to put on." Isabelle said as she fell back onto my bed.

"All the outfits you guys chose were all to extravagant. Matt said we were going to the movies and someplace to eat. I don't want to look all dolled up when he's just wearing jeans and a t-shirt." I said. Isabelle just huffed and went into my closet with Magnus.

They spent a good ten minutes in there until Magnus came out with an outfit. He threw them at me and pushed me into the bathroom. I looked at what Magnus handed to me and smiled. He had chosen a dark green tunic top, and black skinny jeans that hugged my hips and legs in a nice way.

I stepped out of the bathroom and twirled around to see if I could get both Magnus and Isabelle's approval. The two of them smiled and clapped. Isabelle sat up from my bed and handed me a pair of knee high black boots that completed the outfit. Magnus some how got behind me and pushed me down into a chair and started to work on taming my hair while Isabelle worked on my makeup. They didn't want me to see what they were doing so they covered up my mirrors with my blankets. When I tried to push the blanket aside to see how things were going along, Isabelle slapped my hand away.

"You can't look at yourself until we are done Clary. We want it to be a surprise." Isabelle said as she curled my eyelashes. I rolled my eyes at her and placed my hands back into my lap.

For another half and hour Isabelle and Magnus continue to use me as a human sized Barbie. When they were finally done, Isabelle tore the blanket off the mirror and I got a chance to see what I looked like. The girl in the mirror looked like me, but she was a lot prettier than I was. Isabelle and Magnus did an amazing job. I didn't even recognize myself. Isabelle had made my eyes pop out by giving it a Smokey look and winged Mascara. She had hidden the freckles that are splattered across my face so you couldn't see them, and she used a vibrant red lipstick to bring out my lips. Magnus had curled my hair to perfection that went down to mid back. He even added a green bow to the back of my hair for that extra something. I looked amazing. I turned around to face Magnus and Isabelle and I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Clary I swear if you cry and mess up your make-up, I will be so pissed." Isabelle said in a threatening tone but I could see the joking look she had in her eye.

"Yeah Biscuit please don't cry because if you cry I'll cry. When I cry it is not a pretty sight." Magnus said as he patted my back. I laughed at the two of them and gave them both enormous hugs.

"Thank you guys. You guys are amazing friends and I'm not sure what I would do without you guys." I said still hugging them tightly. Isabelle and Magnus chuckled.

"You would have shown up to your date looking like Shrek Clare." Magnus said. I let go of them and pushed Magnus in the arm.

"Whatever." I grab my phone and I realize that Matt should be here any minute.

"You guys want to walk with me downstairs?" I asked. Magnus and Isabelle nodded and the three of us walked down stairs.

**Jace Pov**

Jon and I were sitting down watching some movie I didn't know. Someone behind us cleared his or her throats and we turned to face the sound. Magnus and Isabelle stood at the top of the stairs with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Boys, I present to you the lovely Clary Morgenstern." Magnus said as he swept his hands in a showy gesture. A couple of seconds later Clary came into sight and man did she look amazing. She was wearing a simple but beautiful outfit that was casual but nice as well. Jon went up to Clary and gave her a hug. The two of them were having a conversation when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to find out that it was Magnus. He was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him. His smirk just grew.

"You have a thing for Clary don't you?" Magnus asked me. My eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a thing for her." I said. Magnus shook his head.

"You aren't fooling anyone Jace. I had my suspicions earlier this week but the way that you were looking at her tonight just proves it." Magnus said smugly. I stood there looking at Magnus. Had I been that obvious?

"Even if I did have feelings for her she doesn't share them. She hates my guts." I said. Magnus just rolled his eyes at me.

"It may seem like she doesn't like you but she looks at you differently. Give her some time. She has major trust issues right now. Show her that she can trust you and she will open up to you." Magnus said. This sparked my interest. Why does Clary have trust issues? Does this have to do with why she left town?

"Why does she have trust issues?" I asked before I thought.

"I can't tell you. It's something that not even her brother knows about. All I can say is that she's been through a tough time." Magnus said while rubbing his temples.

I was about to ask something else but a knock at the door interrupted me. Clary broke apart from Jon and walked over to the door. She opened up the door to reveal Matt. At the sight of him my eyes narrowed.

"Wow Clary you look great." Matt said with a small smile. Clary blushed.

"Thanks you look awesome too." I rolled my eyes at what Clary said.

"So you ready to go?" Matt asked Clary. Clary just nodded her head and grabbed her coat. Before she stepped out of the house I heard Jon yell something like be home before 11. Clary nodded and walked out of the door.

**Magnus Pov (I was honestly dying to tell the story from his point of view. Especially since he knows about Jace)**

"Iz, I thought your boyfriend was supposed to come back to town this week?" I asked her as I was flipping through a magazine up in Clary's room. Isabelle and I decided that we would wait for Clary to come back from her date so that she could tell us the juicy details of her date with Matt.

"He got held up at his aunt's house for the week. His mom had to take care of their her and she doesn't trust him home alone by himself so she brought him with her." Isabelle said while filing her nails.

"Hey Isabelle, do you know how your brother feels about Clary?" I asked her. She put her file down and looked up at me.

"I thought I was the only one who saw it. I think he likes her but he doesn't know how to show it. Jace doesn't do relationships. It's the reason why he only hooks up with girls." Isabelle said.

"How could you tell?" I asked her.

"When Clary's in the room she is all he looks at. Even during football practice I catch him stealing a glance at Clary during cheer practice." Isabelle said with a sigh pushing her hair off her shoulder.

"I confronted Jace about it earlier." I said. Isabelle's eyes widened encouraging me to continue.

"He thinks she doesn't even like him. Which is not true. If anyone knows Clary it's me. I have this fifth sense with Clary where I can practically read her like a book. It may not seem like it but I think she has a thing for him as well." I said to Isabelle.

"If she has a thing for him then why did she agree to go on a date with another guy?" Isabelle asked.

"Well to be fair your brother does act like an asshole around her. So that right there is a major turnoff." I said. Isabelle just rolled her eyes.

"When is Jace not an asshole?" Isabelle said.

"True, but I can tell he really likes her. I don't want to butt into Clary's love life, but if Jace wants to win her over I will try to sway her into maybe just her being friends with him." I said. Isabelle just nodded and the two of us continue our little "steak out" watching movies and discussing the latest gossip.

A couple of hours later Clary walked into the room.

"I didn't know the two of you were going to stay. You guys didn't have to. You could have gone home if you wanted to." Clary said as she took off her boots and jacket.

"We were dying to hear what happened on your date with Mr. Hottie Biscuit. So now that you're back you have to spill. We want to hear EVERYTHING." I said while emphasizing the word everything. Clary just rolled her eyes at me.

"Well we went out to watch a movie, then he took me for a walk in the park where we got to know each other and he may or may not have kissed me." Clary said. As soon as the word "kiss" left her mouth my eyes widened.

"Hold up did you say he kissed you?" Isabelle screeched. Clary just nodded.

"What did you do? Please tell you did not just stand there like an oaf Clary." I said. Clary rolled her eyes at me.

"Well if your wondering if I kissed him back then yes I did kiss him back." She said. I couldn't help but clap my hands.

"He also asked me out on another date." Clary said before I could react to her previous statement.

"Well, what did you tell him?" Isabelle asked.

"I told him I would have to think about it and I would let him know soon." Clary said as she was wiping off the make up from her face.

"Why? I thought you said you had a good time?" I asked. Clary just shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I need to process everything before I can tell him an answer. I want to be sure that I do like enjoy being around him you know?" Clary asked.

"Well whatever you decide I will be okay with. I really do hope that you'll go out with Matt again. He seems like a real nice guy." I said to Clary. She smiled at me from her seat in front of the mirror.

"Are you guys sleeping over? Or do I have to drop you guys off at home?" Clary asked Isabelle and I.

"Well Jace is still hanging out with your brother so I'll just go home with him. I'll see you guys on Monday. Bye guys." Isabelle said as she went off to look for Jace. That just left Clary and I.

"Could I just sleep here? I also want you to make me pancakes in the morning." I told her. Clary just laughed and nodded her head.

"I feel offended that the only reason you want to stay over is because of my pancakes." Clary said pretending to be hurt.

"Well honey I'm definitely not staying for your charms." I said. Clary rolls her eyes and walks into the bathroom to change her clothes. As she walks out, I grab the extra clothes that I keep at her house and change into that. Clary sleeps on one side of the bed while I sleep on the other.

"Night Magnus." Clary said as she shuts off the lights.

"Night Biscuit." I said. The two of us drift off into a deep sleep.

**Jace pov **

Jon and I were down stairs playing COD again when Isabelle came back downstairs. "Jace we should really start to head home." Isabelle said. I just nodded and gathered my things together. I said goodbye to Jon and Isabelle and I headed outside towards my car.

"Wait a minute, how did you get here?" I asked her.

"I had Alec drop me off. If anything I was going to have Clary drop me back off at home." Isabelle said as she got into my car. I slid into the drivers seat and pulled out of the Morgenstern's drive way.

We drove with a complete silence for at least five minutes. Then Isabelle decided to break the silence and turn to me.

"Do you like Clary?" She asked. Does everyone know about this?

"It's none of your business Isabelle." I said while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yes it is. You're my brother, it's my duty to know what is going on in yours and Alec's lives." Isabelle said.

"I don't know. I just know that she's different and that she hates my guts." I said. Isabelle shook her head.

"Magnus said she hates you because you're an asshole to her. Maybe she wouldn't hate your guts if you were I don't not such a douche bag around her." Isabelle said.

"I know. I mean I want her to like me, but the jerk in me just likes to piss her off." I said as I wiped a hand down my face in frustration.

"Jace, for once in your life don't let your inner asshole come out. Be the sweet guy I know you are. If you show Clary that side I can guarantee you that she would like you a lot more." Isabelle said with a small smile.

"It's to late anyway Isabelle. I was already beaten to it by Matt." I said his name with a sneer.

"If it makes you feel better, she's not sure if she's wants to go out with him again. She's not sure how she feels about him yet." At this Jace's mood picked up again.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Isabelle just nodded. I need to win over Clary, but first I need to at least show her I'm a decent guy to be around.

**Time Skip (Monday during pre-calculus. Still Jace's Pov)**

As I walked into pre-calculus, I noticed that Clary was already in class sitting in her usual seat sketching. I walk over to the seat behind her and sit down. When I finally mustered up the courage to talk to her, I tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned with a smile on her face until she realized it was I who tapped her shoulder. Her smile immediately turned into a frown.

"What do you want Blondie?" She asked me.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you last week. Your brother and I are close friends and we'll be seeing a lot of each other. So we should at least act friendly towards each other." I said. By the look on Clary's face, she did not expect him to apologize to her.

"Oh… Thank you. I should also apologize to you. It didn't help that I was acting like a bitch too. I agree we should at least be friendly towards each other." She said with a small smile. I smiled back at her.

"Cool. Are you going to the homecoming game next week?" I asked her.

"Well I kind of have to. I'm a cheerleader." Clary said with a small smirk. Of course. How could I forget that she's a cheerleader.

"Oh…" I said stupidly. Clary laughed at my expression. Thankfully, the teacher chose this exact moment to walk into the classroom. Clary turned back to the front of the classroom and started to write furiously in her notebook trying to keep up with our math teacher.

**Clary POV (After school)**

"Hey Magnus." I said as he was approaching my locker.

"Hello darling. Do you have cheer practice today?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. I'm supposed to wait here for Isabelle, but I haven't seen her all day. Do you know where she is?" I asked Magnus.

"Well her boyfriend just came back from his Aunts house yesterday so she's probably off making out with him in some dark corner." Magnus said with a smirk.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend." I said.

"Yeah, the two of them are complete opposites. When you see him you would never think that Isabelle Lightwood would go for him, but the two are so cute together." Magnus gushed.

I was about to ask who Isabelle's boyfriend was, but Isabelle was approaching us with someone following closely behind her. From what I could tell from here, he was tall and skinny with dark brown messy hair and glasses. As they came closer, I could feel my stomach drop. Isabelle's boyfriend was my old best friend Simon Lewis.

**(I was thinking about cutting it off there, but I didn't want to be Evil.)**

I can't believe Simon Lewis, the biggest nerd I had ever known, is going out with Isabelle. I was snapped out of my head when Isabelle was waving her hands in front of me.

"Clary, I don't think you met my boyfriend yet. Clary this is Simon. Simon this is my friend Clary." Isabelle said happily.

"Hey I'm Simon. It's nice to know that she has a friend other than… Wait, Clary Morgenstern? Is that you?" Simon asked startled.

"Uhh hey Simon. How's life been treating you." I said awkwardly.

"Hold up the two of you know each other?" Isabelle asked with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Yeah. Simon and I used to be best friends in middle school." I said slowly.

"Oh is this the kid that you ditched for Kaelie and her friends?" Magnus asked. I mentally face palmed. Leave up to Magnus to bring up the past.

"About that, Simon I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't thinking straight and I was letting the popularity get to my head. I would really like it if we could be friends again." I said. Simon looked at me with an analyzing gaze.

"I'm not going to forgive you that fast. You're going to have to earn the right to my mind-blowing friendship." Simon said with a small smile playing on his lips. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Thanks Simon. You haven't changed at all." I said while laughing.

The four of us carry out a conversation but it was ended very quickly when Isabelle let out a high-pitched squeak.

"Clary, we need to leave. Practice starts in ten minutes." Isabelle said. She gave Simon a quick peck on the cheek and waved to Magnus. I said good-bye to the two of them and Isabelle and I ran off into the direction of the girls locker room.

**A/N: Boy was that a long one! I had the first half of the chapter written out last week, but sadly I got stuck studying for my stupid Physics test that I am pretty sure I failed... Yes my life just sucks right now. I put in a little moment of Clace I mean they didn't have a make out session, but they did agree to be friends. Also Magnus and Isabelle know about Jace's little crush. The two people you would never want to know about your crush. Didn't you enjoy Magnus pov? I should really write from his pov more often. That way you guys could see how his mind works in my story:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**(A/N: Hey… I really hope you guys aren't mad. I have a very good reason on why I didn't update for two weeks. I've been working on a very important school project that was due on Thursday and I had to honestly put all my focuses onto that. I didn't even get to squeeze in Netflix time during the last two weeks. Okay well onto the next chapter. Read and review to let me know what you think and if you have any requests. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does. **

**Clary Pov (Friday right before school) **

It's been a week since I told Matt I wasn't sure how I felt about him. Through out the entire week I have been going nuts trying to figure out if I like him or not. Magnus kept on pestering me about it every single day of this week.

_Flashback _

_"Clary. Have you told Mr. Hottie your feelings yet?" Magnus asked as he waggled his eyebrows. _

_"I mean I like him, but I'm not sure if a boyfriend right now is a good thing or not. I just got back to town after the whole… you know, thing, and I'm just not sure if I need a boyfriend right now." I said honestly. _

_"Think about it. A boyfriend would be the perfect distraction from everything." Magnus said while examining his nails. I rolled my eyes. _

_"I guess… I do like him, and he isn't hard on the eye's either." I said. Magnus chuckled. _

_"I knew you found him attractive. I have a boyfriend, and even I found him hot." Magnus said. I couldn't help but shove him a bit and laugh at him. _

_Flashback done _

I was snapped out of my head when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see who it was and to my excitement, it was Matt.

"Hey Matt." I said with a giant smile on my face, which he returned with one of his own.

"Hey Clary. So I was wondering if you had an answer to that question that I asked you last week?" Matt asked nervously. He looked so cute with that crinkle between his eyebrows.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend Matt." I said while looking directly at him.

"Wait could you repeat that?" Matt asked, with shock written on his face. I giggled at the expression he wore.

"I said that I would love to be your girlfriend." Matt wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground.

"This is awesome." He said as he twirled me around. My giggle fit only increased as he continued to twirl me around.

After a couple of minutes, Matt finally placed me back on the ground. When I was safety back on the ground, Matt wrapped one his arms around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"So what class does my lovely girlfriend have first?" Matt asked.

"AP Biology. Why do you ask?" I looked up to him waiting for his response.

"Can't I walk you to class? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made my girlfriend walk herself to class?" Matt said in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and poked him in his side.

"Well, I need to stop by my locker first and grab some of my books." I said as I directed him to my locker.

When we got there, Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle were all standing next to my locker talking to each other. Their conversation stopped when they saw Matt and I. Magnus looked at the two of us and gave me a sly smirk.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said with an evil glint in his eyes. I shook my head.

"Shut it Magnus." I said as I opened up my locker. Magnus just chuckled softly and continued his conversation with Alec. Sadly, I still had to deal with Isabelle.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Isabelle squealed. Everyone in the hallway turned their attention towards us.  
>"Isabelle, would you tone it down a bit. Everyone is staring at us now." I hissed. She just squealed again and began to clap her hands.<p>

"The two of you are so adorable!" She squealed. My face softened a bit.

"Thanks Isabelle. Now if you excuse us, we are going to start heading off to class. I'll talk to you guys later." The three of them said their good-byes and Matt and I walked off to my first class.

I could feel the stares of everyone on us as we walked down the hallway. I really wanted to shield my self away from all the stares by wrapping Matt's arms more tightly around myself. Matt must have noticed me stiffen and looked down at me with concern.

"Are you alright Clary?" Matt asked. I looked up at him and gave him a small nod.

"I'm just not comfortable with all the stares." I said honestly. Matt wrapped his arm tighter around me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it Clary." I smiled back up at him and the two of us made our way to my class.

We arrived to my biology class a couple of minutes later. We stopped outside the door and Matt laced our hands together.

"I'll see you in English right?" He said softly. I smiled up at him and gave him a small nod. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips. After he pulled away, he placed his forehead against mine.

"I'll see you later Clary." I couldn't respond so I just nodded again. He smiled and placed another chaste kiss on my lips. He told me bye and walked in the direction of his class. I was too stunned to move, so I was standing outside my biology class looking like an oaf. It wasn't until Alec came when I was finally snapped out of my dream state.

"Clary are you going to stand in front of the door for the entire class?" Alec asked playfully. I was finally able to move my legs and move into class with Alec following behind me. I sat down in my usual seat with Alec sitting right next to me.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out it?" Alec asked.

"Ummm yeah, I'm fine." I said trying to recompose myself. Alec just nodded and looked to the front of the class were Mr. Garroway was starting today's lesson. Today was going to be a long day.

**Time skip to English**

I walked into English and saw Matt in his usual seat and the seat next to his open. He realized that I had entered the room and looked up to meet my gaze. He smiled at me and gestured to the seat next to him. I smiled back to him and walked over to him.

I slid into the empty seat beside him.

"Hey there stranger. Long time no see." I teased. Matt just smiled back and laced our hands together just like he did earlier this morning.

"How has your day been so far?" Matt asked. He's so adorable.

"Good, I'm just happy that it's Friday." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"That reminds me. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner or something tonight?" Matt asked as he rubbed small circles on my hand.

"I would love that." Matt's smile got bigger and he gave my hand a small squeeze.

Matt and I continue our conversation quietly until someone plopping down in the seat next to mine disturbed us. I didn't need to look over to know that it was Magnus.

"You two love birds are so adorable. I wish Alec and I shared classes with each other." Magnus said with a sigh.

"If you had any classes with Alec I don't think you guys would pay attention much." I said. Magnus just rolled his eyes at me.

"So Clary are you ready for our annual monthly shopping trip?" Magnus asked. Dam it. I really wanted to avoid our "shopping trip". Magnus's definition of shopping is cleaning out almost every single store in the entire mall.

"No. I am not ready for your torture." I groaned.

"Don't give me that look Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. We can't break tradition. You can even bring Mr. Hottie if you want." Magnus said while gesturing to Matt. Matt raised an eyebrow at Magnus's comment, silently asking for an answer, but I just shook my head telling him he didn't want to know.

"Uggh fine, but we are only going for a couple of hours. We aren't going to stay the entire day like we did last month." I said sternly. Magnus smiled.

"I knew you couldn't deny me. Dam am I good." Magnus snapped his fingers and started texting some one. I looked over at Matt with my lip jutted out a bit.

"Do you mind coming with me to the mall tomorrow?" I asked. Matt leaned over and placed a kiss onto my temple.

"I would love to, but we have to go around noon. I have football practice in the morning." I nodded.

"If you have practice in the morning, then I don't think we should go out tonight. You should go to sleep early." I said.

"Nah I don't mind. I love spending time with you." He said with a smile.

At that moment, Mr. Wayland walked into the room beginning the lesson. Matt gave my hand one last squeeze and let it go to pay attention to our teacher.

**Jace's Pov (Lunch time) **

I was sitting down at my usual table with the rest of the football team. I was talking to Jon about our first game next week.

"So do you think we're ready?" I asked Jon. Jon shrugged and continued to eat his burger.

"Yeah, I mean we have been practicing pretty good these past couple of weeks." I nodded and picked at my left over fries. Then, out of nowhere, Jon bolted up from his seat.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jon asked. I had no idea what Jon was talking about until I noticed that he was looking over my shoulder behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at and my eye's widened.

Sitting a couple of tables over was Matt and a very familiar redhead. There hands were laced together and she was laughing at something Matt said. I couldn't help but feel my heart drop as I was watching the girl I'm starting to fall for with another guy. Enjoying her self with someone who isn't me.

"Dude, I didn't know your sister was going out with Matt." Some guy said to Jon. By the looks of it, Jon had no idea either. He walked, wait, more like stomped over to their table and tapped Clary on the shoulder. He whispered something into her ear, and she stood up beside him and walked back into the school.

They were gone for a good ten minutes. Jon and Clary soon walked out of the school building back out to the lawn. By the looks of it, Jon looked extremely pissed. Jon sat back down in his seat with a huff.

"You alright man?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Jon grunted out. I looked back at the table that Clary and Matt was sitting and noticed that Clary wore the same exact expression as her brother. Matt was rubbing small circles on her back trying to calm her down. Her expression softened and she looked up at him with a small smile. I couldn't help but clench my fist at the sight of him with his hands on Clary. That should be me comforting her.

I must have been staring in their direction for a while because Clary looked up and met my gaze. She gave me a small smile. I managed to return one back to her. Maybe I do have a chance at getting her. I just have to wait for the right moment to swoop in.

**Magnus Pov (After Clary's date with Matt) **

I was upstairs waiting for Clary to return from her date with Matt. The two of them are so cute together. I'm secretly hoping that maybe Jace will step up his game and sweep her off her feet, but I'm still happy that Clary still got a good guy. Don't get me wrong, I mean Matt is a nice guy and treats Clary like the queen she is, but he doesn't have that look in his eyes like Jace does.

When Jace looks at Clary you can see how much he truly likes her. His eyes follow her around the room when he thinks no one is looking. A lot of guys just look at Clary with looks of lust and desire. It's like all she is to them is a piece of meat and not an actual human being with feelings.

I was disrupted from my thoughts when Clary walked into the room.

"Hey, I didn't know you're coming over tonight. You should have called. I would have tired to come home earlier." She said as she took off her boots.

"Nah it's cool. I didn't mind. I had some homework I had to do anyway." I said smoothly.

"Okay. Well are you hungry? I could make you something to eat downstairs?" She asked. I smiled up at her and stood up from her bed.

"Now you're talking Biscuit. Lead the way." I said as pushed her out the door. She laughed at my eagerness and the two of us walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Clary was digging through the pantry looking for something to make.

"My mom isn't coming home until later on tonight so I should probably make something for Jon and my dad as well." Clary said. I just sat down at the counter and watched her dig through the pantry.

"You want baked chicken and mashed potatoes?" Clary asked.

"I don't really care. Anything you make is heaven in my mouth." I said. She laughed and pulled out the ingredients she needed.

Clary started preparing the chicken and mashed potatoes as I sat down at the counter texting Alec. I looked up from my phone and decided that I should ask Clary about her date with Matt.

"So Clary how was your date with Matt?" I asked. She looked up from the chicken and gave me a smile.

"It was good. We went out for dinner and we talked and got to know each other a little better." She said. I'm really happy that she's happy. After what happened that night, I wasn't sure if she would ever be fully happy again.

"That's awesome. So I invited Isabelle to our shopping trip and she's going to bring Simon along with her." I said.

"It's already bad enough shopping with you Magnus. Now I have to deal with shopping with Isabelle as well?" She groaned.

"Oh hush child. You're over exaggerating things again. My shopping trips are not that bad." I stated. She just rolled her eyes.

Half an hour later, the food that Clary made was finished. She handed me a plate filled with food and sat down beside me pulling out her phone. From the looks of it, she was texting Matt. She kept on trying to hide her small smiles, but was failing miserably.

Her phone buzzed again and she opened up the message and her face paled instantly. This caught my attention and I placed my fork down and scooted closer to Clary.

"Biscuit? What's wrong? Did Matt do something? I swear to God I will kick the kid where the sun doesn't shine if he did." She didn't answer me. She just continued to look at her phone. I plucked it out of her hands and my eyes widened at what was on her screen.

_"Hey there Clare. I just wanted to let you know myself that I'm back in town and I'm coming for you. I missed you so much. –S" _

So the rumors are true. The son of a bitch really is back in town. To make everything worse, he's coming back for Clary. I placed my plate in the sink, clearly losing the rest of my appetite after reading that message and grabbed onto Clary's arm. I helped her stand up and brought her back up to her room. I locked the door and set her down on her bed. I placed both my hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

"Clary you listen to me. I will do everything to make sure that bastard doesn't come any where near you. I will protect you with my life to make sure that he can't get to you." I said to her. I felt something wet drip onto my hands. I then realized that it was tears. Clary was crying.

"What am I going to do Magnus? He really is back. I'm so scared." She sobbed out. I wrapped my arms around her tightly enveloping her into my hug.

"You need to tell your parents Clary. They will try there best to keep him away. You also need to tell your brother what happened that night." At the mention of telling her brother about that night, her sobs only got worse.

"I know you don't want to tell him Clary, but it's for the best. Your brother will protect you. He won't let that asshole with in ten miles of where you are." I said to her.

"I can't tell him Magnus. He'll look at me like I'm some disgusting human being." She whispered.

"No he won't. Whatever happened that night would not affect how your brother sees you. Besides you know that it wasn't your fault what happened that night. He had you high as kite and you were really drunk." I said.

"But I didn't do anything to stop him. I just stood there and did nothing." She said as she continued to sob. I hated seeing Clary like this. Broken. Seeing her like this only made my heart break.

"It doesn't matter. You didn't do anything. In my book that makes you a good person." I said while rubbing her back.

"What if he tells everyone what happened that night Magnus? What if he tries to pin the blame on me?" She asked. I brought her head up so that she could look at me.

"That is why you need to tell your brother and parents. They will be able to stick up for you. Besides aren't you Aunt Charlotte and her husband moving back to town? They can also protect you. Clary I want you to remember you're not in this alone. You have us to help you out. I don't want you to ever think that you are alone in this situation." Clary's eyes started to tear up again.

"What would I do with out you Magnus?" She whispered. I gave her a small smile and hugged her tightly again.

"I don't know biscuit. I'm just glad you're in my life." I said to her.

"Me too." I squeezed her tighter and the two of us stayed in each other's arms for hours comforting each other.

**(A/n: VERY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ) The friendship between Magnus and Clary just warms my heart up. So I gave you guys a little bit more about that night. We know that she was high and very wasted. Next chapter will be the shopping trip and she might even face some drama there too. Who knows? Okay so I have a very important question to ask you guys. So I was wondering if anyone is interested in betaing my stories. It would really help if I had someone to go over each chapter and to bounce ideas off of. So if you guys are interested PM me. Please review and let me know what you guys think about this chapter. **

**BooksaremyHaven20**


End file.
